What in the dickens?: Dumbledore's Last Service to
by galleons
Summary: After so many years of service coming to an end, Dumbledore realizes that he can do one last great favor for Snape in appreciation of his sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1: At Home with Snape

**What in the dickens?: Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Author's Note: This will be a Snape, er, humorfic, intertwined with elements of great seriousness and drama. Upon reflection, Snape will have loads to think about when Dumbledore and I get through with him. **

**Yes, if you have read the title, I will address what you are most likely thinking. It can be cliché and overdone in popular culture, but bear with me, it may not be exactly what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own, nor seek to profit from the characters or the Harry Potter books. Nor do I claim to be a long lost descendent of Victorian British novelists. This is just for fun.**

**My boggarts are…a lawyer from the U.K., a man in a waistcoat named Charles, and a goblin from Gringotts chasing me down to Snape's dungeons. I fear all four of them equally. I take out my galleon pouch and turn it over, but nothing is there. Snape remarks that since I take the trouble to write about him, he'd dearly love to know why I seemingly do not profit from it.**

**Chapter 1: At Home with Snape**

_**The Week Before Christmas…Hogwarts**_

Severus Snape entered his office at midnight, his billowing black robes trailing in his wake. He removed his wand deftly from his cloak and placed it on his desk that was loaded with papers. Papers he had planned on correcting before he was summoned by Lord Voldemort. Well, he would have plenty of time tomorrow to look at them. That is, if he could somehow avoid the blasted carolers.

Snape slowly sat down in the dark green armchair nearest to the heavy iron bars that concealed stained-glass windows.

In medieval times, the rusting bars would have prevented escapees from fleeing these historic dungeons, just before the four founders converted the castle into a school for wizards and witches. To Severus Snape, these dungeons were home.

He was utterly alone. The silence however could not quiet the swirling thoughts in his head. He had given just enough information to satisfy the Dark Lord, when asked what the Order was planning on next. Potter and those green eyes that were a constant torture to him, were off to the Weasleys, along with the insufferable know-it-all, and the ever- scheming twins to celebrate the upcoming holiday. Longbottom was off to his grandmother with the blasted toad as well. His classroom was safe from ruin, and that was some consolation to him.

And that was just the people that vexed him to no end on an almost daily basis.

He had a meeting in Dumbledore's office scheduled for the morning. Most likely about Potter, so actually he could still vex him from a great distance.

On a much more pleasant note, Sinistra was in London with her family, as was Vector, but in Wales for the Christmas festivities. Only Dumbledore, and the older widowed teachers, or those whose family was long gone, stayed at the castle.

He had considered going home to Spinner's End, but that would never do. He only desired to go in the summer. The holidays were a nuisance. At least at Hogwarts there were other people around when he sulked.

_**Opportunity Knocks…**_

Severus Snape rose from his chair and went over the events of the night in his mind. He had just left the Dark Lord's side and he was mentally exhausted. Observing Bellatrix's constant attempts to dislodge him from his favor also made him quite put out. Maintaining occlumency as well as his poise and control in the presence of Voldemort was tiresome. She waited with baited breath and calculated eyes for him to slip. So far he had given her no ammunition in which to aid her suspicions. Homicidal maniac? That she was, but she also was no fool either. Years in Azkaban had twisted her personality even more but not her sharpness. He marveled that as mad as she was she still functioned at all.

It was the very bane of his existence. One incorrect gesture or response when answering was enough to make the Dark Lord suspicious of his Death Eaters. It would only take one distraction to leave his mind open for penetration, and it could cost him his life and his life's work.

He probed other parts of his mind as he changed into his gray night shirt. There were fresh memories that now contained information that he had recently acquired tonight. They would need to be shown to Dumbledore when he went to the Headmaster's office. Others were out of his head before he left to see Voldemort, and in crystal vials, but they could be replaced tomorrow. Others still were in the pensieve. However, when he looked for the pensieve in his cabinet it was not there. No matter, it had happened before. Dumbledore would take it and everything contained within it were things he knew about. Memories of school, his love for Lily…also his quarters were charmed with spells so powerful nobody had the level of magical skill to enter them, except the Headmaster. He probably needed to make use of it. They both did. No one else would be capable, of that he was sure, and nobody would even dare to attempt it.

Severus Snape pulled back his green bedcovers and tried to fall asleep. He cleared his mind and tried to keep it at rest. He was just about to non-verbally extinguish the light that flickered on the candle near his bed when he heard a knock at the door to his quarters in the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

**What in the dickens?: Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 2: The Visitor**

Severus Snape put on a gray dressing gown and held his candle aloft. When he opened the door the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was standing in the doorway.

"Good evening, Severus. I hope I have not disturbed you. I guessed that you might be up," he said cheerily, his light blue eyes danced behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I hadn't fallen asleep yet, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Will you invite me in?" Dumbledore inquired pleasantly.

"Yes," replied Snape. Snape backed away from the door. Dumbledore entered; his purple and blue robes sweeping the floor.

Snape watched him carefully. He saw that the Headmaster was not moving as quickly as he used to, and it was to be expected. Every once in awhile, Dumbledore winced or flexed his hand and dearly tried not to draw attention to it, but Snape, of course, always paid attention to everything. Snape and Dumbledore both noticed but neither brought it up. They had discussed it in full the night Snape had tended to the hand for the first time. He wished he had come to him first, there might have been something he could have done for him. The thought that it might have been preventable haunted Snape whenever he saw Dumbledore's hand. Perhaps he could have looked at the object himself? Snape tried to do what he could to stem the flow of the dark curse from the ring that Dumbledore destroyed. So far it was contained in his hand, but they both knew, a year, perhaps a bit more time if he was lucky. Contained, yes, but it would eventually grow stronger rather than subside or disappear altogether. But inevitably, Albus Dumbledore was dying and Snape was only prolonging what little life he had left.

Snape was perplexed. Something urgent must have happened. Dumbledore knew he had to go to Voldemort's side this evening, and that any acquired information would be presented to him the following day. Why the late night call?

"Severus, there is an urgent matter that has been weighing on my mind for quite some time and I believe the time is ripe to address it. After much reflection and observation, I would like to intervene, somewhat, and bring some things to your attention, and hopefully to light," Dumbledore intoned calmly.

"Headmaster, surely we could continue this discussion in the morning? I need to speak with you as well and I have some information of interest to you," said Snape smoothly.

"No, I believe it can't wait any longer." Snape saw his eyes flicker behind the spectacles perched on the crooked, craggy nose. His voice was gentle but his chin was firm. Snape had seen the expression enough times before to know what it meant. He was being serious and would not be dismissed so easily.

"Severus, I suggest you change and meet me in my office in a quarter of an hour. We will view the contents of the vials tomorrow. I have provided everything we will need for this evening. I shall take leave of you now and will be waiting for you in my office." Dumbledore smiled and turned to leave.

Snape said nothing.

"Ah, it is after midnight," Dumbledore interjected mildly. "I would rather enjoy some "cockroach clusters." Dumbledore winked at Snape and his eyes twinkled. He smiled jovially and swept out of the dungeons.

Severus Snape once again changed into his black robes. He had about ten minutes left.


	3. Chapter 3: A Sir and Sired

**What in the Dickens? : Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 3: A Sir and Sired**

Professor Snape made his way to the Headmaster's office. He strode quickly and quietly so as not to disturb the castle or its occupants. Most were asleep, and the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office was empty. However, Filch's cat was a damned nuisance, but she knew better than to get in Snape's way if she was prowling about at night as she usually did. Filch wouldn't dream of disturbing him if his cat somehow communicated to him the Severus was up and about. When he left to go on Order business or even to meet with the Dark Lord, he had his methods. When he returned or even when he left, or his actual whereabouts nonetheless, none were the wiser. Albus Dumbledore wasn't the only wizard who could be invisible. However, it was advanced magic; particularly draining, exhausting, and it took a lot of focused concentration to sustain it for long periods of time. It was why he only used it when absolutely necessary.

Snape halted in front of the statue that graced the middle of the narrow corridor. He muttered "cockroach clusters" and rolled his eyes, not appreciating Dumbledore's new password which hinted his disapproval about Snape's latest gift to Professor Vector. When the gargoyle slid open, Professor Snape stepped onto the ascending staircase.

It wasn't his only issue with "cockroach clusters" as a password. The Headmaster's candy obsession was getting thoroughly out of hand. He thought about telling him, but marveled that he himself disliked candy heartily, yet Dumbledore's teeth were in much better shape than his. He really should encourage him to re-think using brand names of sweets. What if there was a security breach? Wouldn't some fool eventually realize that if they wished to enter the Headmaster's office, they need only memorize the contents of Honeydukes' inventory and keep trying until they hit upon something?

It was his arse on the line. That and he would die if anyone saw his memories in the pensieve. The memories from school showed him at his earlier stages of life, and vulnerability that those who knew him now would never guess at. The rest were precious to him. Nobody knew about Lily, only Dumbledore. And he could admit in all conscience that the both of them never, ever left memories about Order work. Dumbledore would never do that nor would he. It could very well be the death of him.

This candy business was lax and careless of the Headmaster, no matter the frequency in which he changed passwords.

_Perhaps the curse had already reached his brain?_ Snape pondered with a bit of apprehension.

He couldn't lose the Headmaster yet. They still had so much to do, even if they only had borrowed time.

And he feared the inevitable. He would have to step up his role and help Potter when Dumbledore was gone. That and those green eyes…that triggered memories that he still had trouble sorting though and dealing with, though the years had passed, slowly at first, and then much quicker as he got older and busier.

When Snape approached the door to the office, he swung the griffin door-knocker twice before entering. Dumbledore had opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Please come in, Severus," he said politely. "Take a seat nearest my desk."

As Snape glided towards the desk, he noticed the pensieve was resting on it and he failed to sit.

Dumbledore considered him for a moment. "If you'd like, why don't you replace the memories from last evening while we wait?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape raised a quizzical eyebrow and turned abruptly, the hem of his dark robes swishing. "May I ask who we are waiting for?" he said softly.

"Two, er, other individuals with whom you are familiar with, Severus. I feel they can offer some insight this evening," Dumbledore replied evenly.

"Headmaster, I really do not understand how your business at this hour concerns me," said Snape.

Dumbledore paused and then addressed Snape again. "Severus, you have done well of whatever I have asked you for the most part. There are a few other things that did not go as well as I had hoped, that we will also discuss this evening. You have kept your word to me, and my trust in you has grown over the years. To an extent, you have altered from the disillusioned young man that entered my employ almost sixteen years ago. However, due to your….past and then the nature of your work, there has been a price to pay in your regard. Certain elements have thrived for you: career, knowledge, magical ability, but others, er, have not."

"Sir, I have no idea what you are referring to and what this has to do with my being summoned to your office at such a late hour," Snape was starting to feel weary, but his face did not yet give this away.

"I feel there is something I can do for you that may be of great relevance. I wish to show you some things."

"You mean from within the pensieve?" said Snape in a slow, calculating voice.

"I will only show you events that are relevant for review. Not all of them are from your own mind, some are from my own, or, er, others. I will, however, make myself very clear and insist that I will not tell you what you should do at a later date nor try to influence any of your decisions. I may offer my opinion, however, whether you choose to be open to it or not resides in you. An opinion is just that, an opinion," offered Dumbledore, kindly yet firm.

Severus, annoyed at this intrusion, and feeling that the Headmaster was taking things a bit far by concerning himself with his personal life, was astonished. They had always had somewhat of a silent understanding that he would do as promised to the best of his ability and other matters were off limits. He did what he had to for Dumbledore, because they had certain goals in common; anything else had never come up since…that night. The night he had admitted that he loved Lily and he begged on his knees, in the dirt, for her protection, from the death sentence he, himself, had imposed on her. He shook his head as if trying to shake the painful thoughts from his head. And then when he received word that she had…it was the last time Dumbledore had ever seen him in such a state. Well, if one didn't count Sirius Black and Lupin coming back to Hogwarts and the Order of Merlin debacle.

Perhaps the Headmaster was merely getting carried away with the upcoming holiday festivities drawing near? Dumbledore and Hagrid tended to act like sentimental fools on such occasions. Dumbledore usually left well enough alone in his personal matters. They were a lost cause. He existed for a life of service. To aid the eventual downfall of the Dark Lord as they hoped, the preservation of Lily's memory, atoning for his role in her death by assisting Potter, and by doing so, hoping for some redemption for his own soul at a later date, that was all that he cared about. And up until this very night, that seemed to be the only concern of the Headmaster as well. Except the part regarding his damaged soul, that had never come up, so these developments this very evening were confusing him greatly.

He was not sure what he was playing at. He would hear him out for a little while longer now that he was curious and then make his excuses and leave. Snape did not cross fine lines with him. There were certain things that Snape had at times questioned regarding his work for Dumbledore that the Headmaster refused to enlighten him about further, and he felt that it should be the same for him as well. There were things especially regarding Potter and his connection with the Dark Lord that he refused to embellish…and that still unsettled Snape when he pondered certain possibilities. He still hoped that most recent developments were not what he suspected. Because even though he loathed Potter's personality and qualities he demonstrated that greatly resembled his overconfident, obnoxious father, if what he guessed at was correct, he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy.

And the most dumbfounding part about this very peculiar gathering…why was there, apparently, other people involved? He never shared anything with anyone in regards to himself and the Headmaster knew his guarded nature well. Why share misery and unpleasantness, when there was nothing positive to be brought to light?

"Sir, if I may, where are these other, er, participants? Surely, we will not discuss any private matters within their hearing?" Snape replied suspiciously and with a bit of anxiousness.

"They have been charmed before your arrival, very powerful magic, well within my abilities. They are bound by it and forbidden to speak of anything they witness this evening, by the sheer necessity that they offer diverse counsel. And please be assured that due to the enchantments, they will remember absolutely none of it after we are finished. Ah, here they are now," Dumbleodore announced.

Severus Snape looked up and visibly blanched. His newly paler face looked pinched as he stared at them in dismay. Then he gazed incredulously at the Headmaster, fearing for his…

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and Fluffy were standing at the door to the office, waiting to be invited in.


	4. Chapter 4: Rest Assured

**What in the Dickens? : Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 4: Rest Assured and Into the Pensieve**

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape," said Sir Nick cheerfully."I am reporting for duty… to provide my services willingly and to the very best of my ability, though I am deceased, and I am very humbly at your service." The former English lord tugged at his hat and swept them both a deep and graceful bow. "On my honor and posthumous knighthood, I solemnly swear to do my best."

Nick couldn't wait to tell those fools in the Headless Hunt that he, Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington, a ghost, a dead man whose head just happened to still hang on by a rather small piece of sinew, was called to service by the greatest wizard of their age Albus Dumbledore. Let them pretend to chew on _that _next year if they tried to exclude him. Playing their silly games when he, Nick, heard the call to duty, trumpets blaring…

Fluffy's six eyes looked at Albus and then Snape, and then he growled menacingly. He had been napping when Professor Dumbledore called on him.

Snape rolled his eyes. Porpington was a spineless, bumbling dunderhead and the blasted dog…Snape looked down at his trouser clad knee that still bore a scar. Well, Quirrell got what he deserved. Fluffy, thusfar, had been fortunate. He looked up at the dog and was quite sure that one of the heads smirked at him. He clenched his teeth. He felt his pocket. He had his wand if he needed it.

"Severus, I believe you know the individuals standing before you. I invited them to escort us in our recollections of the past. Sir Nicholas knows you for a very long time indeed, and knew your mother, and Fluffy regrettably is still harboring a grudge over your dispute that I hope will dissipate. I hope our work here this evening will diffuse any ill feelings when he accompanies us as well." Dumbledore's forehead wrinkled and he seemed very serious as he addressed Professor Snape.

"Headmaster, I can not fathom why you would ask such a thing of me, or why you would suggest that Sir Nicholas would be able to restrain himself from offering information to anyone who asked," Snape spoke to Dumbledore while eyeing Nick with suspicion.

Fluffy, for the moment, Snape would whole-heartedly disregard. The blasted dog had no business being there either. He supposed the flea charm had broken. Pity.

"Professor Snape, I assure you, I will keep my word to Professor Dumbledore. It is magically bonded and noted. It is true that I have no affiliation with Slytherin House, but I know you and the Princes before you, including your mother," Sir Nicholas offered. He was still not sure that he had convinced Snape entirely, however.

"Surely I will not be relaying any details to anyone or any ghosts and certainly,er, not the Baron," said Nick, his voice quivering on the word "baron."

Snape scowled. He still had no idea as to what the Headmaster had in store for them. Knowing him, one could only imagine…

"I think we shall begin," said Dumbledore. "Pardon, what seems to be the trouble, Fluffy?" Dumbledore inquired pleasantly.

Dumbleodore blinked and listened intently to one of the three heads.

"No, I am very sorry, but I will not be showing that memory," Dumbledore turned away from Fluffy. "Well, I will ask you all to stand near my desk and on the count of three we will lower ourselves into the pensieve."

Snape sneered. In future, he would not be leaving any of his memories in the pensieve overnight.

Suddenly, six heads bowed to the stone basin and disappeared from the Headmaster's office.

The group landed in a dusty, threadbare and sparsely furnished bedroom. It was dark due to the thick curtains that hung from the windows and drowned out sunlight, but not the sounds coming from the sidewalk.

There were youthful voices conversing rapidly with sporadic giggles that erupted quite frequently.

"That nutter Snape lives there. I swear the dolt left his house yesterday with a twig in his pocket."

Another young male voice tried to control his guffaws. "I had maths with him a few years ago. He didn't talk to anyone and we all thought he was a bit daft. Edward and I did take a look at his answers though…only way we passed, mate."

"The mum's a bit on the strange side too. Never invites anyone over for tea my mum said. They have lived on this street for ages. Mum says Eileen should be taking him off for a hair cut. Have you seen how long the bloke's hair is now?"

"Yeah, well remember that wind blowing about the other day? Nearly carried off our dustbins! I saw him trying to help my sister lift our bins off the ground. So I came out and told him to "Shove Off!" I don't want that weirdo near my sister. Probably trying to chat her up and then what's next? Ringing her up? I don't think so, mate."

A fourteen-year old boy was sitting on his the bed leaning against the headboard. He aimed at flies with a careless, lazy flick of his wrist, imagining that if he could use his powers on holiday, how efficient his aim would be. He had a sullen expression and long black hair that constantly fell into his face.

He got up abruptly from his bed and parted the curtains. He glared out of the window and quickly slammed the rattling windowpane shut with all of his might. Some chipped paint fell off of the wooden window sill.

The laughter and shouting continued before it eventually faded out. The group had lost interest and had decided to move on. They would be late for their movie. Vernon, one of their number, claimed that Petunia wouldn't speak to him if they were late.

"I chose a short one for our first venture. Let's return to my office," said Dumbledore.

Back at the office the room was silent.

Professor Snape smirked and said almost to himself, "Charming neighborhood children. I would count the days until I returned to Hogwarts."

What went unspoken was_…and to seeing Lily on a regular basis._


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcome Everywhere

**What in the Dickens: Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 5: Unwelcome Everywhere**

The gathering was quiet and no one addressed Professor Snape's comments upon viewing the first memory.

"I believe it is now time to view a second memory," said Dumbledore soberly.

….

A tall, thin boy walked up the steps to his house. He wore a dark green shirt and worn sneakers that peeped out from underneath the uneven hem of his bell-bottomed jeans. One realized how thin he was as he walked with both long, white-fingered hands balled into fists in his jean pockets.

The people cat-calling and laughing next door as the boy entered his house had definitely noticed.

"Hey, May pole," shouted a boy from his porch where several girls giggled.

The thin boy ignored their yelling, but not the shouts he heard from within his own house before he even opened the door.

He looked quickly around, his dark eyes drinking it all in. A rather large cauldron was on the floor of the smoky kitchen, its spilled contents seeping into a snarled rug.

Books were askew all over the living room floor. A man was holding a book in his hand and staring threateningly at a sobbing woman.

The boy ran up to his bedroom and slammed the door. He sat up on his bed and covered his ears with his hands. However, this failed to muffle the sounds from below.

"There are things cooking in the kitchen, or rather there _was_, but certainly not my dinner!" screeched the man.

"But, Tobias, darling, you are home early! I would have warmed your dinner if I knew you'd be arriving shortly…"

"I told you when you married me…Eileen, that THIS," he pointed to the cauldron, "would not be happening under my roof. Why are those books still lying around? You promised me… and now look at him…"

"HIM… is our SON! Your son…" she cried harder.

"Sometimes, I wish he weren't…certainly he's nothing to be proud of. As for you…"

….

"Let us go, shall we? I think we have seen quite enough." Dumbledore replied quietly and the group emerged from out of the pensieve and once again stood in the headmaster's office.

Snape did not say a word, but he was breathing hard, yet it seemed that his mind was elsewhere.

"Professor Snape, I had no idea how it was for you outside of Hogwarts," Sir Nicholas said seriously.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but I am quite sure that you were otherwise occupied with the exploits of Potter and Black," Snape spat. "However, it is of no consequence…to dwell on the past. My mother could no more deal with him than me. She tried her best. I never cared what he thought, really. I have come much farther than he ever did," Snape said nastily.

"Well, our journey for this evening is not over, I'm afraid. I would like for us now to view some memories from your years at Hogwarts, Severus. If you would all kindly join me at the pensieve again, we will resume our work," said Dumbledore quite seriously.

"Actually, I do believe Fluffy has a comment to make." Dumbledore turned to one of the three heads and paid close attention to the growls coming out of the rather large mouth.

"No, Fluffy…I am well aware of the fact that you had a bad infestation of fleas for a month…but you did bite Professor Snape's leg…No, Fluffy…it does not matter which of the three heads it was, just the same…

"Let us return then, off we go!"

….

They stood outside on the Hogwarts grounds. It was a bright day in early May.

Dumbledore watched his earlier self strolling past an oak tree. He was talking to Minerva McGonagall.

"Why I am just shy of a hundred…my how the years creep up on us. I rather liked that muggle tie-dyed look for a spell. Even the robe designers at Malkin's picked up on it and had their own variations of colors. Muggles are so industrious…" he chuckled. "That was the fashion of the time, I'm afraid. Ah…robes were a bit longer as well," Dumbledore smiled serenely.

"Most unfortunate, I'd rather be living, of course, but I'm quite certain that my ruff was still pearly white," exclaimed Sir Nick. "But…why look at Professor McGonagall! Why her hair has not a touch of gray in it!"

Fluffy growled and contemplated how he had looked in the mid-1970's…

"May we stop comparing the trends of the time?" snapped Snape in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

Snape wished to view this memory. He had a feeling he knew which one it was. He had forgotten it. It appeared to be Dumbledore's recollections that they were viewing. And Lily would be there.


	6. Chapter 6: Study Habits

**What in the Dickens? : Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 6: Study Habits**

A tall boy dressed in a Hogwarts uniform and Slytherin robes stood leaning against a tree. His eyes darted back and forth to make sure he was quite alone. He then turned his attention to his school book. He seemed to be studying diligently for a test. He lowered his head over the book in his hands, his eyes never leaving the pages. Once in awhile he smoothed his black hair behind his ear with a long finger if it blocked his vision. He languidly raised a hand to turn a page he had already mastered.

Walking casually toward him was a lovely young girl with flame red hair and a maroon Hogwarts sweater. She wore a tartan skirt, knee socks, and loafers. A striped tie was opened loosely at her neck and she smiled as she watched the boy staring at his book as if in a trance as she approached him. He studied very seriously and she was a vision of casual elegance. He never once looked up, he was so involved…

She hesitated a few seconds before she spoke.

"Sev, can I ask a favor?" she smiled awkwardly. "I am sorry to disturb you. I see you are busy."

The boy, startled, snapped his book shut and looked up in surprise. He had seen her a moment ago near the lake and hadn't realized she was walking over.

"No, it's…fine. I am just reviewing for Professor Slughorn's examination," he said quietly, happy to assist.

She walked closer to him and took the book out of his hand, studying the cover.

"Good condition still. You should see mine," she grinned at him. "Martha spilled some pumpkin juice over it in the common room. There must be some spell to get rid of the stickiness," she pondered.

"Scourgify," he snapped knowingly and without hesitation, "it should do it."

"I'll have to try it," she smiled again, her clear, emerald eyes dancing.

He closed his mouth shut that had just gaped open and recovered quickly, swearing silently to himself.

"Are you ready for the exam?" he asked, his fingers tapping on his thigh. They were still friends, however, she had been hanging out more with some of the Gryffindor girls and he with the boys in Slytherin. He wished he could see her more…that they could be as close as they had been for the first year or two at Hogwarts. He made more of an effort but the Houses kept to themselves with many activities such as eating, classes, etc. It was difficult for him. He asked her from time to time if they were still best friends and she said yes, but he still was concerned that she was being drawn away from him…circumstances nearly beyond his control.

"Just about…actually, that's what I had to ask you. Could I please borrow your potions notes?" asked Lily. "There is a House meeting tonight. Two first year roommates had a go at it last night, well, they had been fighting for awhile, and are no longer speaking. The first years are always squabbling. We have to sort out the trouble. So I need a few extra notes that I couldn't get from Martha. And who else would I ask but my potions partner," she smiled and swatted his arm lightly.

Severus looked down slowly at the spot on his arm where her hand had been only a moment ago. He looked up at her and gave her a small, genuine smile.

"Here. I have reviewed everything. Now I am going to look at a few other topics in the potions text just in case," he slowly offered her a huge roll of parchment that he had also carried with him. She handed him back his textbook with a sweet smile.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" she asked politely.

"I think so, why, are you?" he asked trying to seem disinterested.

"Yeah, but how about this time you sit with us and leave Avery behind? He didn't seemed to be too thrilled sitting with the Gryffindors at the pub last time."

"Lily…I," It was then that Severus saw them. Two of them did not look pleased and were marching over to where he stood with Lily. Two others seemed to just be following along.

James Potter and Sirius Black walked right up to them and seemed very interested in what they were saying but said nothing.

Lily raising her voice slightly, but ignoring the intruders said….

"Good. I will see you then. And thank you…I trust you always have reliable notes, Sev."

"Why don't you ever ask _me_?" said James, displaying mock hurt on his face. "Truly hurts my feelings, Evans."

Lily ignored him like he wasn't there and directed her comments to Severus. "Now why would I…considering Potter doesn't take any," Lily retorted to Snape while still pretending to look around like four other people were not standing less than a foot from her.

Sirius Black let out a laugh then instantly grew solemn as James shot him a piercing look that let him know he wasn't helping.

"I do take notes, Evans. On occasion…" The four boys laughed at this and Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Severus. Did you hear something? Maybe it's just me," replied Lily calmly.

"Evans, we have a House meeting this evening. Don't make me report your attitude. It's enough that the first years are trying to kill each other. You could ask for my notes. I might even take some from now on." James gave her a winning smile and his eyes danced, however, they never left her face.

She turned on him, apparently forgetting that she was trying to ignore him. "Well, I'll just go directly to Remus. If you ever carry parchment when you are off your broom, it's probably his notes anyway. However, you are fairly good in class…at taking up space."

Lupin smiled weakly in embarassment and shrugged.

Sirius couldn't restrain himself. "She has you there, mate."

Lily glared at him. Sirius raised both hands in a gesture of innocence and surrender, but his gray eyes were amused.

Three girls sitting at a nearby tree gripped their friends' hands, tittered, and fell backward onto the grass, giggling. It was hard to look…it was hard not to. Sirius Black was so nice to look at. They would never have the guts to talk to him. However, looking at him was enough.

"Are you calling me a duffer, _Evans_?" James asked with another seemingly hurt expression and made a great show of putting his hand over his heart in mock outrage.

"No, I am not, _Potter_. I did see you run your wand hand through your hair in class yesterday. That must have taken some effort, though." Lily claimed, matter of fact.

"You were looking at me after all. See mates, I told you. Evans is secretly in love with me," announced James with a self-satisfied grin. The three boys laughed and Lily turned to Snape in disgust.

"Thank you, Severus. I will return your notes to you in class tomorrow." She waved at Snape, ignored the other four boys, and stormed off to where her friends were waiting.

Sirus and James looked at each other and grinned. They mouthed counting to ten and then followed after Lily. Remus and Peter were left in their wake as they ran to keep up.

"Come on!" called out James.

"Good afternoon, Snivellus. You are lucky Evans was in a right foul mood today!" yelled Sirius Black.

Severus heard the words ring out as they quickened their steps to catch up to the girls.


	7. Chapter 7: The Pledge

**What in the Dickens? : Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 7: The Pledge**

When they exited the pensieve yet again, all was quiet back in the Headmaster's office.

Snape looked white. He slightly bared his teeth and said nothing. Everyone remained silent and lost in their own thoughts for a moment, as if what they had just seen was still being digested.

Sir Nicholas hung his head and sighed. _How unfortunate!_

He had never forgotten the Potters. He really liked their son a lot too. He was a fine young man and a credit to his house. But just looking at the memory of the teenage Snape was telling enough. He had never known, but everyone that knew Lily Potter for the most part had really liked her. She was kind to everyone and knew her own mind as a very small girl. She had thrived at Hogwarts and in leadership roles in Gryffindor. Never was there a more lovely girl inside and out!

And James Potter, so brave and talented, but Nicholas also remembered the trouble that he and young Sirius Black had gotten into more clearly now. Almost twenty years had passed now after all. He hadn't really thought about them and their hijinks in years. Perhaps more trouble than the Weasley twins, and Nick had to admit that they were not always as kind to other students. Peeves would never admit it but even he seemed to be impressed with some of their adventures. And what he, centuries old, believed what he had observed to be somewhat natural for teenagers, had obviously been more pressing to someone else, like Professor Snape.

Dumbledore looked at Professor Snape meaningfully and then addressed the group as a whole.

"We shall speak more in depth later. It is getting late and I would like to view our last memory of the past this evening. We are not nearly finished, but after this evening, Sir Nicholas and Fluffy will be leaving us. We shall continue on again tomorrow evening, Severus."

"Let us delve into the next memory, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.

…

The dark cloaked figure wrapped the gargoyle doorknocker to the manor house and took a slow step back. He felt for his wand in his cloak pocket as he waited. He was let in through the ornate, wooden double doors not a second later. Someone was expecting him.

The four individuals from the pensieve followed and a voice they all recognized began speaking… well, perhaps Fluffy had never met them personally….

"Excellent, Severus….the Dark Lord has just arrived and we shall begin…

….

Lucius Malfoy allowed Severus Snape to step into the high-ceilinged, drafty, stone foyer of Malfoy Manor. He was the new master ever since his father had died. He was also fairly a newlywed after having married Narcissa Black about nine months before. She also greeted Severus at the door.

Snape, Dumbledore, Sir Nick, and Fluffy, all stared at the 18-year-old Snape. Dumbledore and Nick had rarely seen or heard anything about Snape in his early years after graduating Hogwarts. Dumbledore was aware though Order intelligence at that time that Snape was among a young group of individuals that the Dark Lord had recruited and that he served in the capacity of a spy for Lord Voldemort. He was sharp, quick, cunning and favored by Voldemort. And then two years later, Snape had contacted him to save Lily.

Snape had changed slightly from the memory of his mid-teens that they had viewed before this. At 18, he was a bit taller, not very far from his permanent adult height, and was a bit more broad in the shoulders; less child-like. His face had filled out a bit, and was still thin, but his hair was the same, if not longer. However, this time he was dressed in solid black robes, with no green accents such as Slytherin robes were designed. These robes were much more familiar to the viewers in the pensieve in current times.

"Good evening, Lucius, Narcissa," said Snape.

"Follow me into the drawing room," said Lucius proudly.

The young Severus Snape and the viewers of the pensieve followed. Sitting in the largest and grandest chair, very much resembling a throne, that previously was the favorite of Lucius' grandfather, was Lord Voldemort. He was surrounded by a circle of men and a few women in black cloaks and silvery, skeletal masks.

"Enter, Severus Snape. Bow before me," the high, commanding voice, ordered Snape airily.

Severus did as he was commanded and then kneeled, his face staring at the stone floor and never looking up.

"The Malfoys as well as others in your circle have put in a word for you. Severus Snape, you are here before me highly recommended. You have also carried out several tasks that were expected of you to prove your worth with much success," said Voldemort imperiously.

Lucius Malfoy walked towards the bowed Snape and spoke aloud so the others could hear, yet directly to Snape.

"Do you promise to uphold your vow to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, I do."

"…and to carry out any deeds that are required..."

"I do."

"…to serve him faithfully…"

"I do."

"…to never renege on the oath you have made before our lord and his servants this very day…"

"I do."

"…to pay with your life if you ever fail to uphold your oath or if need be for our cause…"

"I do."

Lucius gave a small smile.

"Stand, Severus Snape." said Voldemort coldly. "You may approach me now. Put out your left arm."

Severus stood up slowly and walked over to the chair. He put out his left arm and rolled the sleeve of his black cloak up with his right hand, displaying a bare, pale, white inner forearm.

Lord Voldemort arose ceremoniously from the chair and placed his wand tip on Snape's arm.

Soon a black mark appeared. Snape blinked his eyes once and winced, but nobody seemed to notice. It was only for a second and he had been told that it somewhat stung by those who had already received it.

"Look at me, Severus Snape," said Voldemort coolly. "You are now a Death Eater and my loyal servant. You will one day be rewarded for your loyalty beyond your wildest dreams and wield more power than one could ever imagine."

"All of the witnesses in this room will rise and acknowledge Severus as one of your own."

Several dark-cloaked figures rose. Narcissa Black Malfoy curtly instructed a house elf to bring in the Black family crystal goblets and their finest wines.

Dumbledore interrupted the attentive viewers.

"I believe this is our last memory for this evening. We should be returning to the office once more," he said solemnly.


	8. Chapter 8: Hindsight, Hind Legs

**What in the Dickens? : Dumbledore's Last Service To Snape**

**Chapter 8: Hind Sight, Hind Legs**

The viewers emerged from the pensieve once more and entered the Headmaster's office.

A silence fell over the room. The chilling last memory still seemed to affect those standing around the table where the pensieve lay, its contents still swirling around menacingly. Whether wizard, ghost, or creature, the Dark Lord was an unnerving presence, even if it were only a memory and he was at a very great distance from Hogwarts.

"You cared for her, Professor Snape?" asked Sir Nicholas quietly.

"The one woman who vexed me in the least," Snape said softly, yet the pained look in his face spoke volumes and of great sadness. Snape took in an audible breath.

"You do not have to articulate your feelings, Severus. It is not necessary," said Dumbledore sympathetically. "What is done is done. Thinking such thoughts, as I imagine you are, will only torture you further. We have had this discussion before. And I have not included that memory to upset you, it was not for that purpose, so I hope you are not cross with me. And I think we will refrain from viewing any more memories pertaining to Lily Evans Potter. But correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that memory and events before it and after are connected to what occurred at Malfoy Manor?"

Snape took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yes. The Dark Arts had always captivated me as did Lily, and I believed if I could be at my most powerful, heed knowledge and magic that most others did not, somehow in my delusional brain it would open a path to her. I was terribly wrong and I will regret it for the rest of my life." He bowed his head and would not look at anyone in the room. "It has only led to my ruin and her death. A dark path I had sought and I have found it." Dumbledore hadn't seen the tears for a very long time and spoke.

"And I am sorry to contradict you, Severus, but that is where you are wrong. You have left the dark path and continue on a much brighter one, whether you realize it or not…for yourself, for Lily Evans, for her son, and quite possibly for the entire wizarding world, so perhaps it had to be navigated, however painful, however unpleasant, despite the high cost to you and others." Dumbledore appeared solemn but his words were steadfast. "And such thoughts will continue to unsettle you, only if you allow them." Dumbledore looked away for a moment. It was hard to view raw emotion from an individual whom was always so self-contained.

Snape bowed his head slightly but did not answer.

Dumbledore pressed on. "What other options did you have at that age? The young man in the memory is not the same man I now see before me, despite what you think. Severus, if I ever sat down with you and were so inclined to tell you about myself and how I am in the place in my life that I am now, despite obstacles, so different from the mindset I once possessed, you would never believe me, so I won't try. And I don't need to. I have reconciled my past. I am not afraid to die. I used to be, but no longer fear death. I don't think you have made peace or even reached an understanding with your past. That, my friend, is why we are here, because I know you have been questioning my intent since I called you to my office. I have very little time left, you may have much more, with luck, and you have done much for me and others I care for, so this is the last great service I can do for you."

Snape looked at him but didn't trust himself to speak.

"I believe you have learned from your mistakes and perhaps that is why we make them. How else can one learn at times? And regrettably, some of them may be very grave mistakes, with very dark consequences."

Dumbledore was now at his desk. He sat down slowly behind it, his fingertips meeting carefully as he looked at Snape, hoping beyond all hope that it was sinking in. Many people were too hard on themselves. Severus took it to a level where it had thwarted his whole existence, but he was still young in wizarding years. He had a chance left, if he allowed himself to have it.

"I think that will be all for tonight. Sir Nicholas, Fluffy, you both may go, and thank you," said Dumbeldore graciously.

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore listened for the last time to the growls coming from the dog heads.

"Yes, Fluffy, thank you. Oh, and kindly use the back doors when exiting the castle. It wouldn't due to frighten my students and my staff. And I really have had enough inquiries from Miss Umbridge this week."

Fluffy and Sir Nicholas left quietly.

"One can only imagine what they think," said Snape derisively.

"Actually, Severus, Fluffy stated that you are forgiven for the fleas and that he is sorry for the bite."


	9. Chapter 9: The Present

**What in the Dickens? : Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 9: The Present**

_**The following evening…Dumbledore's office…**_

"Thank you all for coming this evening," said Dumbledore pleasantly as he beamed at the newly arrived guests that were now standing in his office.

He turned and addressed Snape in a more serious tone. "Severus, I decided to invite current Hogwarts professors whom may offer their own perspective."

Snape recovered after seeing who the next two accomplices were; co-conspirators in this attempt by Dumbledore to emotionally unhinge him, in his own estimation. They were now standing near Dumbledore's desk. Snape's dark eyes sought Dumbledore's and he willed him to have a private word for a moment. He wished to clarify his concerns regarding the new arrivals before they commenced, against his better judgment, yet again for the second evening in a row.

Snape and Dumbledore walked from the office to a small anteroom lined with additional portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses. Dumbledore turned to his guests and gave them a small, reassuring smile conveying his regrets at this unexpected disruption. "We shall return in a moment. This will not take long, I believe."

A violent flush crept over Snape's thin cheeks. _How sure of himself he was…_

Snape halted before the Headmaster in the anteroom and all outward appearance of politeness dissolved. He appeared mutinous, much like the first night.

"Why Hagrid, sir?" said Snape, still flushed, and raising an eyebrow in fathomless disbelief.

"Severus, I trust you both, as you very well know. Do not be so quick to discount Hagrid as others sometimes do. Do you realize that every time someone judges _your_ character, Hagrid defends you and will not hear of it?" Dumbledore informed him gently.

"No, I was not aware of it," replied Snape skulking.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, Headmaster, about Sybil Trelawney, surely…"

Dumbledore interrupted. "Might I remind you of my promise to you yesterday that no participant will remember this after they leave my office. It just so happens that she is currently in a temporary prediction state as we delve into the memories yet again. I have already assured you that she will remember nothing tomorrow." Dumbledore looked like he didn't wish to further discuss this with Severus.

Snape said nothing.

"Allow her to help us view current periods of time and, er…divinate," said Dumbledore. "We have been away for far too long. Let us return to my office and enter the pensieve once more."

Snape, still unsure of this, followed Dumbledore back to his office where the visitors were waiting.

_The classroom in the Hogwarts dungeons was deathly quiet…_

Professor Snape glided silently across the room to look down his hooked nose at the contents of Neville Longbottom's cauldron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for continually refusing to follow directions. Another point from Gryffindor for the toad…he should not be in my class. He should be in your dormitory, Longbottom," he added in a soft, scathing voice.

Snape swept off to examine the next cauldron, but not before giving Miss Granger a swift look daring her to come to Longbottom's aid. Next, he circled around to arrive at Potter and Weasley's cauldrons to find something wrong with their work, which was his favorite part of teaching Gryffindor potions classes. That was about his only favorite part.

Seamus turned to Neville, who was seated next to him. "That's not fair, and why Trevor?"

Neville shrugged nervously, spitting out the words quickly before Professor Snape returned. "He considers Trevor a Gryffindor too, and he might as well, I guess," he whispered, as he wrestled Trevor into a pocket inside his robes.

The four viewers of the pensieve observed something unique this evening. In order to save time, Professor Dumbledore had assembled a variety of fairly recent memories of students that he had somehow acquired. The four of them watched a montage of similar incidents in which Professor Snape deducted House points from both guilty and not nearly guilty parties during his years of teaching.

The first montage ended and there was silence in the office.

"I will not question your methods or authority, Severus. I believe Dolores Umbridge has taken on that particular task in the past, with, er, lack of restraint. I will exercise caution this evening," replied Dumbledore. "However, children are impressionable and do not easily forget, as do adults in later years."

Trelawney appeared to not be listening as she studied her rather large glasses and then adjusted them with the palm of her hand, pushing them toward her face awkwardly. She then spoke up next. "Many of my students seem to be fascinated with Divination," she offered.

Snape dearly desired to inform her that complaints were expressed with relish behind her back. He was surprised she never did _see_ the truth, but held his tongue. He offered a dark glare towards her direction instead. Probably the Headmaster was watching but he didn't particularly care at this point in the evening, after being subjected to the spectacle of his apparently not-so-shining moments of his teaching career.

"Aw, Professor Snape….let it go once inner' 'while," cajoled Hagrid good-naturedly and without judgment.

Snape looked sharply at Hagrid but said nothing. Dumbledore beckoned everyone to approach the pensieve again. Snape seething, gritted his teeth and decided not to comment. _Yet._

As they went from one memory to the next, Snape tried to calculate the amount of points he had deducted over the course of his teaching career. He lost count after the fourth memory and sighed in frustration.

"You do realize, Professor Snape, that two of the four Hogwarts founders' hourglasses have slight cracks in them," asked Dumbledore," beyond _reparo _and regrettably, my limited knowledge, I'm afraid, due to, er, overuse. Well, they are quite old, afterall, early medieval period and…"

"No," replied Snape, shocked at this revelation.

"Perhaps you are even more formidable a wizard then you could have possibly imagined," offered Dumbledore with a wink.


	10. Chapter 10: Good Deeds Do Not Go Unpunis

**What in the dickens? : Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 10: Good Deeds Do Not Go Unpunished**

Dumbledore once again addressed the three viewers of the pensieve memories. The clear blue eyes behind the spectacles looked serious.

"I had met with Professor Snape the previous evening and we viewed several memories in his past culminating to one that I believe sealed the end of his youth and innocence at the age of 19. We have just viewed a series of memories that showed some of Professor Snape's experiences at Hogwarts as a teacher. However, there are better ones," said Dumbledore stoically.

Snape smirked and Dumbledore continued on. "On a more pleasant note, we will now view a montage of the more positive experiences I believe you have had, Severus, whether you were aware of them or not. Sybil, Hagrid, I am sure that you have heard of most of them. Some were more publicized than others, because nothing in a secret for long in the very open hallways of this school. Some are equally as good if not better."

Snape noted that this evening was a bit more fast-paced, with more memories in snippets. They went from one to another, stayed for a short time in each to view significant acts or events, and then moved on to the next.

…_Snape on his knees offering Dumbledore anything at all in desperation to keep Lily Potter safe…Snape hunched over a high-backed chair, his face in his hands agreeing to protect Harry Potter for Lily…Snape re-entering the Dark Lord's service to spy for the Order…_

Snape's face was white and he was twitching, but he composed himself and said nothing, though it was very difficult for him to do. He couldn't fathom how he had survived what he had done to her…it was only his work for Dumbledore that gave him something…somehow the ability to press on…if she hadn't had her son…his outlet to try to redeem his terrible mistake…well, who really knew what would have happened.

…_refereeing a quidditch game fairly…saving Harry Potter from a hexed broomstick…confronting Professor Quirrell about the stone…sitting in the Slytherin common room and talking with some of the students, imparting some advice…a moment of giving Malfoy advice about behavior…complimenting a student on a well-brewed potion…_

"Well, er, it doesn't sound much like a complimen' at first," said Hagrid, "but I know tha's just yer' way of speakin' Professor Snape."

…_passing Miss Granger's cauldron which contained a perfectly executed draft and saying nothing negative…eyes downcast as Longbottom listened in to a tip from Granger and moving along to the next student…seeking out Harry Potter and his friends in the Shreiking Shack…looking for Sirius Black at Hogwarts in a corridor alone after midnight…teaching Harry occlumency and complimenting his protego charm…giving a report in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place at an Order meeting that contained information that was important to the Order but could compromise his position with the Dark Lord…confunding known Death Eaters at a pub in Knockturn Alley to gain information…making the Unbreakable Vow in the living room of his house with Narcissa Malfoy to save Draco's life…kneeling at the feet of a seated Dumbledore, wand in hand, muttering a countercurse to try to save his life…_

_There were so many_… thought Snape…_had I really done this much good?_ _Did Dumbledore and the others think so, even though most of the people involved never showed their appreciation or it had never occurred to them how much I sacrificed?_

The four viewers once again entered the office and Dumbledore addressed Professor Snape.

"Although you are undoubtedly a very strong-minded and intelligent individual, sometimes life is very unfair and more difficult for people with such redeeming qualities. Hence, why you were hired in the first place…and why you have my implicit trust, Severus." Dumbledore gazed at Snape with awe, respect, and reverence. "If I may, I would like to say I have never considered you to be just an employee at Hogwarts, or that somehow you were doing my bidding. Though I perhaps have never made it clear, there are a few thoughts that have crossed my mind over the years."

"Allow me to enlighten regarding some of those thoughts…Potions students were lucky to be instructed by a competent and overly qualified master. Slytherin House is currently in possession of a one of the greatest Heads it has ever had. You are quite often a very fair quidditch referee but I know your duties do not allow for you to exhibit that often. You are irreplaceable for your bravery and efforts in both Orders of the Phoenix. And Lily Evans was loved and valued by a true friend and I regret that she possibly never realized how much, but I believe that one day she will through your protection of her son. And I also consider you my friend, Severus," Dumbledore offered softly, yet with emotion unmistakable is his voice.

Snape was eerily quiet. He did not know what to say. He believed he was trembling though his face was more composed and hoped that nobody noticed. It was with secret pleasure and a bit of warmth that he was thankful to Dumbledore for this evening. He just wished that certain more unpleasant painful memories did not have to be a part of it. There were some that no matter how hard he tried he would never get over.

"After experiencing severe disappointments in life and from other people, even the most promising individuals can go to extremes. It is often times difficult for the brilliant, the introspective to make sense of things when they know that they should be another way. However, I believe things have reached a turning point, Severus. It is not too late for you, if you wish to change your outlook on your own." The Headmaster's tone was now more firm and assertive, yet the tone made it clear that now the rest was up to Severus.

"And now we will enter the pensieve for the second to last time this evening," said Dumbledore politely and a bit wistfully.


	11. Chapter 11: Morally Bankrupt

**What in the Dickens? : Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 11: Morally Bankrupt**

The group appeared in a room that was very familiar to them but particularly to Professor Snape.

They looked at a man and a woman sitting in an office in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. The man and woman were pouring over a pile of books.

"How lovely! This wizard, Harold, invented this potion I am reading about to cure his ailing wife." Professor Vector put a hand to her mouth and gushed.

"Splendid," muttered Snape sarcastically.

"She was younger than him and they don't explain exactly what happened to her, but luckily he was older and a more experienced wizard but he spared no expense, and it took him months of research and hard work, but he invented it.

Professor Snape never looked up from the book he was slightly bent over and engrossed in.

"Really, Snape, that is a remarkable undertaking…for love. He must have really loved her…"Professor Vector trailed off.

"The circumstances are a bit dubious, if you ask me," replied Severus Snape.

"Dubious? How?" asked Septima incredulous.

"Yes, Vector. She must have ensnared him somehow. Amortentia or a love potion, quite possibly." Snape sounded firm and looked at Vector as if the situation was completely obvious.

"You have not read the attached article. What makes you think double-dealing was involved?"

"The lady in question probably used a love potion in a deleterious fashion," retorted Snape disinterestedly.

"How chivalrous, _Severus! _Are you saying that she compromised him and he was forced to care for her?"

"I might be. Very possible."

"You are horrible!" said Septima. "But then again, why would I expect that you could ever possibly fathom or understand doing anything for someone out of love and devotion. _My_ mistake…"

Professor Vector huffed and opened the book nearest her.

She never saw the face of Snape grow very pale and the pain that crossed over it as he slowly set down his book.

_**Back in the Headmaster's Office…**_

"That is quite enough. Let us move on to the next memory. I have included both into the pensieve because they are very short, but connected and relevant for this evening. This one is my own recollection. I am most eager to view this particular one with you, Severus, because it involved both of my staff members that I have a high regard for. Then we shall all return to my office for comment," stated Dumbledore.

Snape was perplexed. He had no idea why they had even bothered to view the last one. And it took all of his control to not react to what he had just seen. Her last words to him…nobody knew except Dumbledore. He felt as if a force had struck him in the stomach. Vector would never understand how wrong she had been. His very existence, his work, every single day of his life, _was _for love and a devotion to someone so wonderful, she would never believe it to be true. His poor Lily. Gone…over fifteen years now…He shook his head as if it would clear his thoughts. He couldn't bear them at this moment.

"What is the next memory, Headmaster?" inquired Snape in a small voice.

"It takes place in my office with a most distressed Professor Septima Vector."

There was a knock at the door of the Headmaster's Office.

"Do come in," called out Professor Dumbledore airily. He sat behind his desk and waited patiently for the visitor to enter.

"Ah, Professor Vector," Dumbledore smiled serenely. He looked at her with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He did not seem surprised in the least to see her. It was almost as if he was expecting her. However, the Headmaster seemed to react that way to everyone he greeted.

Professor Vector approached his desk, her eyes red and puffy. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit.

"Please make yourself quite comfortable. How may I be of assistance?"

Rock crystal glasses rose slowly from an antique wooden table and found their way into the hands of the dual occupants of the office.

Professor Vector sighed and tried to begin but could not. Her shoulders and head sagged and when she looked up, the Headmaster had already seemed to read her mind.

"My dear, you seem upset. Might I ask the reason for this?" Dumbledore's eyes were filled with sympathy and concern, and it was clear to the pensieve observers that he liked her very much.

He talked to her very much as he would to a scared or ill student he was trying to soothe.

"It's…it's Snape. I mean, Professor Snape, Sir."

"Ah, I see. What seems to be the trouble?" asked Dumbledore.

"This, Sir." Professor Vector seemed to regain her strength once more. She unloaded several contents onto the desk of the Headmaster that consisted of boxes of cockroach clusters and blood lollipops, cloves of garlic, and a copy of _Magical Makeover: Putting Your Best Claw Forward (Hag's Edition)._ Certain items spilled off the desk and onto the floor but Dumbledore did not seem to mind very much.

"I am sorry, Sir. I will clean it up." She seemed on the verge of tears again and her voice was a bit constricted.

"Please no need, Miss Vector. When we are quite finished I know a fine little spell that will clean this up in a jiffy."

"Sir, he seems to be under the impression, without sound evidence, that I am a vampire and/or a hag, which I do not think is possible under any circumstances to be both, Sir. I may have to ask Hagrid about this," she rambled nervously. "When I explain to Professor Snape that I am neither singly nor simultaneously…a creature of the night… he gets, er, quite put out, Sir," puffed Professor Vector. The climb to the office with the heavy load and the unburdening of her sorrows had left her quite out of breath.

Dumbledore seemed to weigh her words and her face very carefully. He seemed to weigh his own as well, before delivering them. His eyes had quickly taken in the contents now spilled across his desk. He did not seem ruffled in the least nor shocked; quite the contrary. He then continued when he was sure that she was quite finished.

"Severus is, er, very passionate about his beliefs. He went to school here as a boy and has always been so. What happens, may I inquire, when you decline, er, such items that he presents you with?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Sir, when I decline, which is all of the time, they are still forthcoming…usually via his owl, Charon."

"Yes, a most interesting owl, very bright for his kind. Septima, I will have a chat with Severus. He may not say so but I do believe he finds your work quite satisfactory. The rest, his tendency to be overly cautious, I assure you, will be looked into."

"But I find your work to be brilliant as does many of your co-workers, who have been employed here far longer. Actually, before Professor Snape was born."

"Sir, I cannot tell you what that means to me coming… from you. Though I haven't worked here very long and grew up in Wales, everyone knows you, Sir. Everyone in my town can recall the defeat of that dark wizard Grindelwald."

Dumbledore offered her a smile but his eyes were wistful. "Most unfortunate but true, and I thank my stars that it is nearly nightfall and you cannot see me blush most profusely, Professor Vector."

Septima offered a sheepish grin.

"Think no more on it. Enjoy the delights of this evening's dinner. I hear the elves are trying out some new recipes and, I for one can't wait to sample them. Afterward, have a good night's rest. I will summon you again to my office in due time. There is no doubt in my mind how professional you are and the asset you have been to our school and its students. Also, I believe I forgot to mention something, and it is error on my part that I have not told you sooner as Professor Snape has been your mentor and helping with your evaluations. It has been brought to my attention via owls, that several parents have exclaimed that when their children have returned home on holiday, it has come to their attention as well, that you are highly regarded as an instructor. Have a good evening, Professor Vector. And leave the, er, items on my desk. I will see to them for you." He winked.

Dumbledore smiled warmly and turned to the silver instruments on his desk. But he called out to her once more. "I do hope you are not here because you were worried about your place with us at this school. Nothing could be farther from my mind."

Professor Vector smiled back, instantly rejuvenated by the kind and parting words left with her by her employer.


	12. Chapter 12: Getting the Message

**What in the Dickens?: Dumbledore's Last Service to Snape**

**Chapter 12: Getting the Message**

The group was once again back in Dumbledore's office.

Snape was calm and quiet after viewing Dumbledore's memory.

_As long as they do not cross the line…_thought Snape. There were certain things he would not discuss with anyone. It was too dangerous. For now, he decided not to leave. He was curious to hear Dumbledore's apparent interest in certain matters concerning himself…and especially about Vector. They rarely talked about Vector now that she was no longer his mentoring subject.

But then again…just because he didn't mind hearing about her…didn't mean he wished to discuss her himself.

_Why had he shown that memory? Perhaps I should leave? Because I was not discussing Vector with anyone!_

_If the Dark Lord somehow found out…it didn't bear thinking!_

_So what if I desired her…in that way? Surely, Vector was attractive, men notice such things…perfectly normal…but the Dark Lord could still use it in the future if need be…I always made sure the Dark Lord never knew or guessed at anything personal regarding myself…why hand him weapons? Bellatrix, though it meant nothing, would still try to get to her to rattle me. She hated me and was extremely jealous that the Dark Lord preferred to share things with me rather than her._

_And though it means nothing…and they wouldn't all believe it…I had no wish for them to be aware of an innocent girl, nor that she piqued my interest._

_It was best the way things were. They took no notice of Vector. The Dark Lord knew most of the teachers in the school because he constantly kept tabs on Hogwarts and asked what was going on there. It was part of what I reported to him frequently and he asked me and the others as well. And from what I could gather, Voldemort had always believed that Arithmancy was as entirely useless as Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, and had no interest in some young woman that used to work at the Gringotts Bank and showed no special ability._

_And…it had to stay that way._

_I would never act on it…so nobody needed to be the wiser…_

He didn't understand why Dumbledore would show this memory, nor how it concerned him besides him being their employer.

_Unless…but he had always been careful…Merlin…Did Dumbledore truly suspect something? Is that what he was getting at…so perceptive…did he sense that I was drawn to her? That I have fought this with every ounce of my being? That it was a dead end because…it was impossible…that nothing would come of it except putting her in danger…and leaving myself vulnerable?_

_Vulnerable to the Dark Lord, vulnerable to those who would seek her out to spite me if they knew, vulnerable to the fact that it would crush me because she would never be stupid enough to consider me?_

_All I could offer her was possible death and a life of constantly looking over her shoulder…I would never do that…_

_I couldn't look over both our shoulders…I was always under the constant strain of looking over my own._

_And thus far, Hagrid and Trelawney had been most cooperative…_

Snape did not have six disapproving eyes glaring and growling at him like when Fluffy was present that one night, and for that he was relieved.

"Now in regard to Professor Septima Vector…"said Dumbledore.

Snape smarted. He did not want to hear about Vector and that memory after all.

It wasn't safe.

He wouldn't even tell Dumbledore that she appealed to him.

Snape was now inwardly seething and a bit on edge. It was now surfacing outwardly as well. He was now uncomfortable guessing at the paths this conversation could take.

Dumbledore, he noted, seemed highly amused at this. Snape detested when he got like this. Usually, over the years, when the subject of Septima came up and Dumbledore always insisted on not dropping it, much like Snape would appreciate him doing so.

"I have no wish to discuss, er, this. Good night." Snape nodded and was preparing to flee until Dumbledore fixed him with a stern look.

Snape gave him a look back. "I cannot see how this is applicable to my position as Potions Master…or any of my services to you." He was firm.

"Well, I believe it is and even more importantly, it is about an employee at Hogwarts and your treatment of a co-worker…and someone who could have been a friend to you, if you would have let her."

_But don't you see…I can't! _He wished to shout it but knew he couldn't.

_Damn it! My expression…one could only guess…how easy I was making this for him…handing it to him on a silver platter…poor thing…_

Snape's face was now stone and his words were icy," I will consider your words…"

"We will address this now, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly.

"That girl has a bright future," said Sybil, as the rest of them turned to her and Snape rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Dumbledore wondered himself if Sybil Trelawney was being complimentary or if she had just made one more additional correct prediction.

"It's true," he mused. "Professor Vector is an exceptional girl, and a wonderful professor, and one of the kindest people I have ever encountered."

_Why did he have to say this…like I didn't know that…like I didn't think of this often…when nothing failed to leave my mouth except an insult…_Snape tried to calm his nerves.

Sybil cut through his thoughts..."There are alternative futures, Professor Snape, just as there are alternative choices," piped up Trelawney as she fixed her glasses that were sliding down her nose.

Snape could not believe his ears. That was probably the most sound remark that Trelawney had ever strung together to his knowledge…and within his hearing.

Dumbledore spoke up. "Severus, I am eager to know, why would you gift her with boxes of blood lollipops and cockroach clusters, when she presented you with a 50 galleon gift certificate, which I must say is too much for a simple grab bag and most generous to a fault, to the Apothecary because she knew it would please you? Then you continued on with more assortments of such, er, delicacies of acquired taste and finished with, er, hag literature?"

Snape said nothing. _How did Dumbledore find out about "Magical Makeover: Putting Your Best Claw Forward (Hag's Edition?)_

_Oh, right, how foolish of me….she also brought that up to his office during the last memory…_

_Pensieves…highly useful…_

"Yes, Severus, as you very well have seen, I know all about it and, yes, it was quite rude. I must admit I whole-heartedly agree with Professor Vector. And she was only just saying the other day after all of this that the students were excelling in NEWT level Potions," offered Dumbledore wistfully.

"Well, she is a dunderhead," replied Snape ungenerously.

"Somehow I don't believe you really mean that, Severus, and she was talking about you, and your superior teaching abilities, albeit with strict disciplinary measures."

Snape remained silent once again.

"You've had a tough life…never really knew meself how bad, no doubt, but really…"said Hagrid, but Snape cut in sharply.

Snape held up a hand. "I do not need your sympathy. Perhaps some _understanding _would have been…ah, welcome…years ago, but surely you all had your hands full what with Potter and Black and their audacious exploits. I am a grown man. I do not require it…from anyone." Snape's eyes met those of the people in the room.

Hagrid looked around the room furtively and blushed.

Snape looked sternly at Dumbledore and then the Headmaster spoke.

"I only hope that one day you will come to your senses about this issue. Before she leaves…"

"WHAT?"

"That is for another time, Severus. I can offer limited advice. I cannot force you to be polite to Miss Vector or anyone else, and quite frankly, I am losing hope that it will ever occur, even accidentally. But I will make my feelings known and continue to support her in future, just so you are aware, Severus. Good Evening."

And Snape panicked. _Where was she going?_

Snape turned on his heel and left, because if he asked that question and didn't like his answer, it could be…disasterous.

"Oh, Severus…take the pensieve back, I know you need it for you work."

"Well, as will you…surely, we are not done yet?"

"With this we are. I no longer have any uses for the pensieve right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because… tomorrow night we will utilize my Time Turner and let me caution you that it will be our hardest work yet. There may be things that you may not wish to see. That may be difficult for you but necessary. Good night, Severus."

Snape stalked out of the dungeons, pensieve in hand, his mind racing. He smoothed his expression and closed his eyes for a mere second_. Occlumency…also highly useful…_

_Well, to each their own…_contemplated Snape as he walked back to the dungeons. _It is, I believe, the thought that counts. I told Dumbledore months ago that I was only trying to be helpful and assist, Vector. However, he still doesn't think it justifies my gifts…_


	13. Chapter 13: The Time Turner

**Chapter 13: The Time Turner**

Professor Snape glided up to the headmaster's office with a little less initiative and purpose than at previous meetings. It was with dread and apprehension that he turned the stone corners and stopped at the entrance to the staircase. The meetings seemed to grow more difficult each time. It was enough to think on the past or other present issues alone. Dumbledore was unmerciful and relentless with his case.

…_The whims of an idealistic old man? _He wasn't so sure anymore.

As the staircase halted, he took some time to gather his thoughts and collect himself before knocking on the old griffin brass knocker.

He needn't have bothered. The Headmaster was already waiting for him at the door.

"Severus, precisely on time….to the minute. Shall we?"

Snape nodded silently and entered the doorway.

They were not alone; nor was Snape surprised. At each gathering Dumbledore also sought out participants to observe with them and sometimes, much to Professor Snape's dismay, even engage in conversation and commentary.

This time the Bloody Baron, the ghost from his own house, Slytherin, was here, along with a stiff and stoic Professor McGonagall.

Snape looked hesitant. "Headmaster, are you quite sure…"

"Let me reassure you that this meeting will be different, but the roles of the participants are very much the same. They will remember nothing in the morning, though they will be somewhat themselves this evening for a purpose. I don't flatter myself by thinking that my opinions or work here will do alone."

"Are you ready, Severus?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly.

"I believe so," said a doubtful Professor Snape.

Professor Dumbledore deferred next to the Gryffindor Head of House and the departed former student of Hogwarts.

The Bloody Baron nodded briefly and Professor McGonagall offered an abrupt. "Well, let's get on with it then."

Professor Dumbledore walked over to a cabinet and his hand retrieved a time turner. He looped the long gold chain around those in the room and himself and turned the miniature goblin-wrought crystal hourglass connected to the pendant.

Snape was surprised. They were still at Hogwarts when Dumbledore completed the turns. And then his gaze was arrested, because he was currently looking at an older version of himself.

Professor Snape of the future still had very similar black robes on. However, his hair was much longer and there were now gray streaks in his hair. His hair was not nearly as long as Dumbledore's but much longer than he usually wore it. He was clean shaven as usual, but his face and eyes showed the passage of time. The expression had not changed though. He still looked alert, observant, calm, and his mouth was a thin, sneering line.

Dumbledore addressed the group.

"Well, this is our first stop. I decided we should come to this time first because we wouldn't be here long."

Snape looked at the Headmaster in confusion. "Why is that, Dumbledore?"

"There is nothing to see, Severus. You are old, you are the same in mind and temperament, and nothing has changed except your outward appearance. Ah, perhaps not the robes so much but… you are still the Potions Master. True, the Dark Lord seems to have vanished somehow, which I wish I could convey to you how deliriously happy this makes me, because this is proof that Harry Potter has succeeded. That it is possible. I am happy, I have passed, but this has eased my mind considerable. But you don't seem pleased at all. Yes, Severus, nothing has changed, I'm afraid, for you. Let's us leave."

Professor Snape observed his older self toiling over a cauldron and then walking a bit slower than he usually did in the present time over to a desk where several sheets of parchment awaited his spiky, now elderly script.

Dumbledore looped the gold chain around everyone present and they went back to his office.

Dumbledore looked over to a spindly table and grabbed a most curious object: a candy bar.

"Headmaster, what is this?" inquired Snape.

"This is a most scrumptious and delectable bar of chocolate from Honeydukes….and a portkey."

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see."

The group landed outdoors. Wordlessly, Dumbledore looped the chain around the gathering, turned the glass a few times and then removed the chain from around each person's shoulders.

"Where are we, Albus?" asked Professor McGongall.

"Headmaster, I too have no clue as to where we are….I…I smell the sea."

The Bloody Baron said nothing, but seemed to be taking in their surroundings. Rocks, water….and a seaside village in the distance attracted his notice.

"We are not in England?" asked Professor Snape perplexed.

"Correct. Rightly so. We are still in the United Kingdom, only we are now in Wales."

Professor Snape did not respond.

"Well, why are we in Wales, so far from Hogwarts?" grumbled the Baron.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, unless Severus has a family lineage he can trace back to here, I belive that Professor Vector comes from Wales."

"She does." muttered Snape.

"Exactly," said Dumbledore. "Let us pay her future self a visit." He smiled genially.

The group walked on and the smell of salty sea air grew more pungent. It was a brilliantly sunny day and they only stopped when they walked on through a side yard and into a much larger one that lie in the back of the lovely beachside home.

Professor Snape's thoughts were in a flux and moved in profusion. Did he wish to see her old? What would Dumbledore show him? Perhaps, he just didn't want to see anymore of anyone's future. How would it affect him? He wasn't quite sure of what he would encounter, nor what his possible reactions might be. It unnerved him.

And then the flow of his thoughts was interrupted when he heard the creak of a gate. It was Septima Vector emerging from the front of the house and entering the backyard.

He stood stock still in shock and relief. She looked the same. Well, not exactly. She looked even better.

Snape noted that this was a few years from the present but not much. She wore a light blue, gauzy summer dress and her long black hair was loose. The blue of the dress making the dark blue eyes stand out even more especially from the pale skin and contrasting dark hair. He noted that her figure was the same. Soft, feminine, and perhaps that too was even better than he remembered. The face was even lovelier. It had lost the soft roundness of her twenties but the features were even more striking now that her face had thinned out and she appeared to be in her mid-thirties. He cursed his own gene pool in a small bit of jealousy after what Dumbledore had just exposed him to; his own seemingly unhappy future. But in a way he was glad. She had survived. She was alive. She appeared to be content with her life and happy. And then his heart sank as he remembered where he would be in the future yet again.

He decided he had had enough. He felt horrible. He wanted to ask Dumbledore to show him Vector back at Hogwarts around the same time that he was when he was much older.

"Severus, I cannot show you that because it may not happen." Dumbledore said firmly.

"What? Why is that?"

"Professor Vector survived the war and did not return to Hogwarts to teach Arithmancy. She left and came home to Wales."

"What do you mean?"smirked Snape in disbelief. "She left? She can't leave. She has, in my estimation, about six more cauldron-fuls of shrinking solution she must assist me in brewing for a first year class next week."

"Yes, I remember Septima telling me about that. Something to the effect that she had brewed them already and then noted curiously that something appeared to have been dropped by accident or as an afterthought and she would now have to spend a few more hours in the dungeons with you next week replacing the stock of solution," snorted McGonagall in exasperation. "I never could understand that you are a grown man and should just come out with it and tell her that you do rather enjoy her company." She huffed in annoyance.

Snape turned white. "I have no idea what happened to that batch of…"he hissed.

"Ah, accidents do occur I am afraid, especially often… when it involves your former mentoring assistant, Severus. Well, in this future she cannot assist you because she hasn't worked at Hogwarts in about seven years. And she is quite busy actually planning her upcoming wedding. Some quidditch player if I remember correctly when I came here myself with the time turner in preparation of tonight's meeting, Severus. Some man from the Cannons, I believe."

"She cannot be. She isn't _with_ anyone. She is far too busy…"Snape ran on.

"With you…."said the Baron solemnly. "You cannot insist, Professor Snape. I tried with Helena…disastrous…unhappy and unfortunate events for all that I have an eternity to ponder. I warn you…" and the Baron's eyes looked towards Snape in fury and regret.

Snape looked at him oddly and turned away abruptly.

"Well, we must be off," offered Dumbledore.

"She can't be…"whispered Snape, losing his nerve.

"She is. And most likely in a far more happier situation than where she is in her life now when we return to school. Shrinking Solution can be really tedious to brew I find," said Dumbledore shaking his head. "Well, at least she enjoyed a few more years at Gringotts when she left Hogwarts. They certainly could pay her a much higher salary than I could."

_**The Headmaster's Office.**_

"Thank you. You both may leave. When Severus and I continue on our journey tomorrow evening for the final time, we will do so just the two of us."

Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape who seemed quite agitated when the others left the office.

"What seems to be the matter, Severus." Dumbledore asked evenly. He watched him carefully.

"Vector," he said softly.

"Septima? How can that be? Delightful, charming, kind, engaging, and far too patient with you it would seem. I haven't seen Minerva that perturbed in quite some time. And as we very well know, she always keeps her opinions to herself regarding fellow staff members' personal lives."

"Her…is this truly what happens to her?" asked Snape morosely.

"Why do you appear so glum at the thought? What is truly so terrible, Severus? She is happy, healthy, has a great job, a home near the sea, she is getting married to a lovely man. I can't very well see what the issue is."

"She is with someone else." The low voice was strained and sober.

"Oh, so she is not with you than? That is what is troubling you, perhaps?"inquited Dumbledore.

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to. Permit me to pry openly just this once. You should see the expression that I have the misfortune to view presently. I think you have taken advantage of a fact lingering in that brilliant mind of yours that she would always be there for you to subject her with nonsense and such. And that you have never thought about the possibility of her not being there. In our world, with people dying, disappearing, and such every day, I am astonished at you."

"Good Night, Severus. Do not think to ill of me. But I will not lie to you either as I have told you already. If I am incorrect, you should sleep quite well tonight because your co-worker has a wonderful future."


	14. Chapter 14: A Future Alternative

**Chapter 14: A Future Alternative**

Professor Snape's pace was quick, but it still felt like an eternity for him until he reached the headmaster's office. He was no fool. This was the final evening. And he had worked closely for so long with Dumbledore that he could only imagine what he had in store for him this evening; especially after what he had seen the previous evening.

They were alone and without any witnesses, assistants, or nuisances if one were to ask Snape. The atmosphere in the office had changed. Even Dumbledore had ushered Snape into his office most quickly and with less pleasantries as usual.

"Are you ready, Severus?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's be off then. And let me caution you that this is a few years before the time period we saw of Professor Vector last night. If things were different…"

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir." He looked concerned.

"You will. Come closer and make sure the loop is securely around your shoulders."

The scene lasted about twenty minutes and then they both returned to the office. It was more the initiative of the Headmaster to return. Snape had said nothing. He had just stared in bewilderment, disbelief, and then his face took on so many contortions, a series of varying emotions that not even Dumbledore could quite put his finger on all that his employee and preserver had been thinking and feeling.

When they were once again back in the office,Snape still hadn't spoken, so the Headmaster gestured with his decent hand to two chairs in his office.

"Why have you shown me this? Taunted, teased me with a life that I cannot have." Snape's face was pained. He closed his eyes and sighed audibly in misery.

"You are the only one who believes you cannot have it. I believed it would be for your benefit to see…possibilities,"said Dumbledore firmly.

"I do not wish to, you ask enough of me. I have come here several nights, I have done as you have asked, with little complaint, and I do not appreciate you pointing out what I cannot have, what I cannot do or….it is enough." Snape looked adamant and much more animated since entering the office.

"No, it is not…not nearly enough, not nearly what you are capable of if you opened yourself up. This is my greatest hope….for you, for Harry, for us all." Dumbledore posed and asked in a lighter tone. "What did you notice from our last viewing?"

"Vector was constantly pestering me."

"Would you really call it pestering?"

"Er, no," Snape backed down and admitted the truth to himself.

"What if I told you what I observed? Unbridled and unapologetic affection. She kept touching your shoulder, squeezing your arm; constant warm hugs, kisses, ruffling your hair with her hand. She is a brave girl," clucked Dumbledore.

Snape smirked. "She had on a ring." Snape peered at Dumbledore in agitation, with last night's memories fresh in his mind.

"That _you _gave her."

"What?"

"Well, I really believed after I saw your face that you had seen enough and believed you to be perceptive enough to note many things from the future we just viewed. Perhaps, we should have stayed longer. It was an engagement ring and may I go so far as to say you have excellent taste in fine jewelry. Also, I found it charming that you tipped your hat to emerald, one of the colors of Slytherin house. You know, you were Head of House when you two met."I

"How splendid," muttered Snape. "How touching, really, Dumbledore," he said in embarrassment, still feigning that he hadn't observed _everything_ Dumbledore had. That it hadn't pleased him yet rattled him. Because he truly believed that due to his past it was not to be.

"When did I ask her?" He listened, but his thoughts flew in another direction as he remembered what he had just seen. How he had looked languidly at her kissing him and showing everyone her ring as she blushed and giggled like a complete imbecile, a schoolgirl, and told Molly how much she loved him and that she was crazy about him. Probably no one else because he had to admit Mrs. Weasley was a good sort and never judged him. And she had never given up on asking him to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place for dinner.

"Soon after the war, if I remember correctly, when I visited that time without you. What else did you notice?"

"She…she looked…" he paused and contemplated what he just saw, "very, very happy. I… looked er, happy, as well." He wasn't smiling like a maniac as Vector was, but he could tell by his expression that he was pleased and contented; er, for him anyway. It was himself after all.

"Yes, you were both very happy _and _with each other. What else caught your notice?"

"She was beautiful. I have never seen her so beautiful. Her smile…she was radiant." He spoke slowly and deliberately and in an almost wistful tone. His students would never have recognized him if they could see him in this office, in this moment.

"The power of love, Severus; do not underestimate it. Wizards more skilled than you have. Why even an acquaintance of us both that I am sure you are familiar with, and has apparently suffered the consequences and may still suffer more in his future."

"I know but, could it really happen?" Snape asked, but appeared apprehensive.

"Yes, it is one of the future's possibilities, because anything is possible. Now for a very important question that I have been most curious to ask. Would you ever be open to it happening?"

"Headmaster, what I tell you now, you are not to repeat." Snape eyed him with all seriousness.

"Severus, if you wish me to take the Unbreakable Vow, I will. It's the least I could do. Please make up your mind, because I will need what little is left of this wand hand," said the headmaster with humor and sarcasm, but in a sober tone.

"Stop it sir, You know I will do everything in my power to aid you. As you know I already have," said Snape. He looked stricken and almost hurt by what Dumbledore said. He still ached that there was only temporary things he could do for him. No cure; just assistance in lengthening the inevitable. "Anyway, I would be the happiest man on Earth if she even considered me. She is so beautiful, so lovely."

Dumbledore wanted to exclaim "go on" but knew he didn't want to risk Severus clamming up again after the progress they had just made.

"Have you ever seen her eyes? Think for a moment of the sapphires rising up to the top of the Ravenclaw hour glass," offered Snape, the exact color in his mind's eye as he described it to Dumbledore.

"How odd that you would say that, you know, they do drop on occasion as well, when er, points er, are not being deducted," said Dumbledore cheerily.

Snape gazed at Dumbledore, but let it go.

"They are purple-almost…"It was getting easier. Something within goaded him on. Perhaps it was the pleasure of finally sharing his thoughts about Vector with someone who he trusted.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Severus, about our noble arithmancer. I have noticed. It is hard not to. A most becoming shade of blue…"

"And what about Lily Evans? Will Miss Vector constantly be compared to her and live in her shadow?" With all jesting aside, Dumbledore thought it only prudent to bring this up so Severus may entertain this.

A small pain went through his chest. "Time has dimmed things, if not her memory exactly." He chose his words carefully before he spoke. Sometimes he still wasn't sure the pain would go away or how he felt on any given day. _Guilt was like that…_he thought.

Dumbledore pressed on because he cared for Professor Vector too. "You know that as painful as it is, if she were alive she would still have been with James Potter," he hoped his tone was light and tried to be as gentle as possible while dishing out some hard truths for Snape.

"Sir, that eventually is what made it slightly easier for me at times…to finally get that through my head. I did her a disservice, myself as well; and they had a son. And it was one of many reasons I have pushed Vector to the side. I had to be sure I could handle it….that I was fair to her…because that wouldn't be fair to do to anyone and they are both different people. Well, Lily _was._"

Dumbledore positively beamed at him. It was what he had been afraid of and it now looked promising. His work was done.

Severus Snape had passed, had persevered and come a long way in his book.

"Headmaster, may I ask what other things might happen?"

"Oh, I observed a few other things in my time travels. Well, first, not surprisingly, the Cannons show no signs of rallying. Most unfortunate…"replied Dumbledore ruefully. "Uh, anyway, Aurora Sinistra was living in London and married Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am assuming she leaves Hogwarts as well."

"Are you sure of this is. Are not being a bit far-fetched…._Sinistra,_ really…my owl is positively frightened of her. He thinks she is ghastly," drawled Snape in disbelief.

"Your owl gives her a hard time too, does he not, Severus. Harry Potter marries Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley marries Hermione Granger…ah, let me see…Arthur Weasley opens a muggle antique store and left the Ministry with a rather substantial retirement bonus. Really all of the Weasleys married, with tons of grandchildren running about the halls of Hogwarts. Though some things nag at my mind…"

"What is it, Dumbledore?"

"These are all possibilities and the future is ever-changing; every day, because we exercise choice…I wonder that there were certain people that I did not see in any future timeline, but I will not share those names with you, Severus, regrettably." Dumbledore appeared saddened.

"But on a brighter note…let me tell you what I have seen for the potential of your co-workers. Minerva and Kingsley might run the school and my personal favorite is Flitwick retiring and only assisting with his true love, the Hogwarts choir. That would make him happy, to still do what he loves when he is ready to leave the classroom."

"Please assure me that I do not have to be subjected to Sinistra's singing due to my impending, inevitably long life if I survive," Snape rubbed his eyes with a hand.

"So, what does it matter, if Septima agreed to marry you?'

"It wouldn't," he admitted.

"Good, because you leave Hogwarts… And this is one of many possibilities. It is your future. When I am gone, chose wisely."

"To…do what?" Snape had thought about it over the years yet knowing it was impossible. It was so odd to hear that it was possible after all. Not that he wouldn't miss Hogwarts, it was the only true home he had ever known.

"Lecture, write books…you come back to do special presentations, especially on theory and the Dark Arts which you always liked better than Potions. You even team taught with Potter once…"

"The very thought…overly optimistic, are we, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus, I could never fool you. That is the only one I lied about. Still hoping though…"

Severus smirked.

"You made a lot of money, sold your house, and bought a new one that was quiet and private and that you really liked."

"Well, if I left, Vector, er, Septima stayed at Hogwarts to teach then?"

Dumbledore looked at the open and almost childish concern in his eyes, in his voice, which made his own pale blue eyes dance.

"She wished to very much, but she refused their offer. She said it would take her away from you, so she resigned and went with you so she could be with you. Gringotts even offered her a promotion but she would have to travel so the answer was…"

"No." He shook his head in disbelief. He felt a burn at his eyes and willed the tears away. "I wouldn't ask her to do that. Her work is also important to her. Was there anyone this unselfish?"He asked almost to himself in a soft voice.

"Very few indeed, Severus, that I have met in my very long life."

"So what did she do then?"

"I saw her helping you edit your book. She took a few free lance jobs, not that you both aren't comfortable, and….er, because," and Dumbledore avoided eye contact"…she knows she will be very busy when you are married and she er, also told Sinistra that you both had been very busy because she wanted to have ,er, a child with you as soon as possible."

Snape's mouth dropped and he turned a violent shade of red. _As if Sinistra would keep this to herself_, he visibly blanched.

"Sir, I think you have made your point. May we speak again tomorrow? Are we ,er, done for the night?

"Er, yes." The two men nodded and wished each other a good night, and Snape fairly ran out the door.

_Oh, Merlin, how embarrassing_…he felt his face and it was still flushed.

**The Next Night…**

This was another difficult one yet it was also the easiest after all they had delved through of thoughts of the past and visions of an ever-changing future. Snape was only happy that he had the possibility and hope of having any kind of one. Snape wondered, if it even could be described as such. Perhaps difficult because Dumbledore helped answer a question that he couldn't even answer himself.

"So, Severus, is this to mean that there will be no more special deliveries of blood lollipops and the like?"

"Like the cockroach clusters and…"

"Which is quite rude, yes, but maybe just my wishful thinking…why Minerva even stated her desire that she gets the cup back again before you entered the other night."

"We shall see about that," said Snape. "Let us not hope for too much now. But one can always learn to…"

"It think we have determined that people can and do learn from everything, even errors. Perhaps hope is what drives us all. I have always thought so. I hope that you have seen that despite your attitude, it is not too late. When gifts or special people enter our lives you have always appreciated it. You have with Lily. Why not Septima? I would caution you that there are some missed chances that come back again and others do not. But perhaps I do not have to because you have learned that. You have lived it. All I can tell you is to appreciate the potential in everything and everyone. It has steered me in more positive directions than wrong ones. But the choice lies with you, Severus."

"Headmaster, I do love her…Vector"

"Good. Then keep that in mind every day." The Headmaster said good night to Snape and walked over to his desk.

He saw Snape turn on his heel and reach the door. He called out.

"…and for future reference."

**The End**


End file.
